The invention concerns a steering column switch for a vehicle, comprising a switch unit whose control lever is disposed to pivot in two transverse pivot planes which are preferably approximately perpendicular to each other and is coupled to switching members having switching contacts such that the switching contacts load the connecting contacts of at least one strip conductor support in dependence on the working position of the control lever, wherein the region of the control lever facing the switching members has contact points which are tapped by contact elements disposed on the switching member side to provide an electric connection to the strip conductor support.
FR 2747834 A1 discloses a steering column switch with which a switching member is displaced on a single flat strip conductor support into a switching position corresponding to the working position of the control lever. When the control lever is pivoted about an axis which is perpendicular to the strip conductor support, the switching member is also pivoted about this axis relative to the strip conductor support.
When the switching member is pivoted about an axis which extends parallel to the strip conductor support, the switching member is linearly guided over the strip conductor support via a deflecting mechanism. This prior art is disadvantageous in that a relatively large amount of space is required. In particular, the surface of the strip conductor support must be particularly large to ensure that the switching contacts of the switching member can contact the corresponding connecting contacts of the strip conductor support in all working positions of the control lever.
DE 199 58 507 A1 discloses a steering column switch of this type having two flat strip conductor supports which are disposed at right angles with respect to each other. When the control lever is pivoted in one pivot plane, a switching element contacts the connecting contacts of one strip conductor support and when the control lever is pivoted in the other pivot plane, the connecting contacts of the other strip conductor support are loaded. The use of two strip conductor supports which are disposed at right angles to each other requires additional space and additional components.
The end of this conventional control lever facing the switching members has contact points which are tapped by contact elements. Switch units disposed at the free end of the control lever can be provided with current via the contact points or contact elements. The contact elements establish electric contact with the strip conductor support. Legs bias the contact elements against the contact points, the legs being guided in slots which follow and compensate for the pivoting motion of the control lever. Guidance of the legs in this fashion requires additional components and associated increased space.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the present invention to further develop a steering column switch as disclosed e.g. in DE 199 58 507 A1 in such a fashion as to preferably save space, while facilitating contact of the contact points and arrangement of the contact elements.